memefandomcom-20200213-history
Y U NO Guy
Y U NO Guy (also known as "Y U NO X?") is an image macro series using SMS shorthands and carefree grammar as a way to bring someone’s attention on a particular subject or issue. The unique facial expression worn by stick-figure character is believed to have been traced from the Japanese sci-fi manga / anime series Gantz. the meme is also very popular on memegenerator. The phrase "Y U NO" is an internet or mobile phone slang which literally is shortened out to "Why Don't You". it is possible that the person who published the picture may have invented the text or maybe it could be that the text phrase was used before it's time. History The character’s facial expression, full of frustration and rage, can be found in Gantz’ Chapter 55: Naked King (裸の王様 (hadaka no Osama), originally released in February 2002 and the English translation in June 2009 (Click here to see the image). Since the release of English translation, the Gantz image have been reportedly traced by fans and circulating around 4chan imageboards prior to its adaptation in the “Y U NO” series. The first meme that was ever made was originated from Tumblr and the meme had gained over 10,000 reblogs and the background of the Y U NO guy's was light pink and even though the meme said, "I TXT YOU!, Y U NO TXT BAK" which was incorrectly saying, "I text you,, why don't you text back" ever since the first meme was made, that's how the phrase "Y U NO" has came to be and invented by an unknown tumblr user. it is unknown who the publisher is or why he or she has thought of the meme, but it gained a lot of popularity among people since then. Counterparts Since he has been popular, there also has been several counterparts of the Y U NO Guy seen on the internet. there is even a batman, joker, pikachu, mario, arnold, and numerous other memes with Y U NO Guy dressing up as them. there also has been other emotions of him that can be seen on the internet. there was one meme that had him wondering about something when he downloaded so much dirty pictures on the computer. And when he wondered about it, he said "he's right" at the end of the comic. since the meme was popular, many people started to make their own jokes of the Y U NO Guy featured on Memegenerator. Also the Y U NO guy has been drawn onto different characters as well. there also has been a heavy-wieghted version of him seen on a meme saying about fast food not making him faster. and there was also another meme about him that has been copied from another rage comic character and has been put onto his face to make it hilarious. When other versions of rage comics were put onto him, there was the me gusta face, forever alone, the trollface, and even derpina. there also has been numerous other versions of him seen on the internet. sometimes, there is a left-facing version of him (and it is very easy to edit on computers or on mobile devices). there also has been some GIF images on the internet that has also been animated to move. Trivia *the Y U NO guy was also featured on memegenerator and is very popular to be seen. *when you enter your account's password incorrectly on meme generator, he would say, "Y U NO put correct details" also when you put too much details onto your account on meme generator, he would also say, "Y U NO have good details." sometimes this would be a glitch. *the Y U NO guy's face most likely resembles as the face from the character from the sci-fi manga comic gantz when you see him complaining. *the Y U NO guy was also featured in a youtube video by Animeme called Y U NO and was showing that he talks about MTV, Mrs. Beiber have S** with justin beiber, male stars on the computer, Rick Astley, and applejacks not tasting like apples. *In Y U NO 2 on youtube, he was featured once again after the original Y U NO video, and he talks about Potato chips not filling whole bag, 0.1% of germs, Spicy Food not liking him as much as his mouth, Fox news not having news about Foxes, Ghostbuster phone number, and the donkey kong game not having Donkeys in it. *in Y U NO 2 on youtube, at the end of the video, it does reveal who the male voice actor is until has been shown. *the person who voices him on youtube is by Brock Baker. *on the shakespeare version of the Y U NO guy, when you encounter him on the internet, he says, "y thou you talk normally" (instead of prefering to put Y U NO in every meme). this meme is referring to make shakespeare talk normally and write normally in plays and books. *sometimes on Y U NO guy's memes, people would type something else besides saying "Y U NO" in everything. like for example, "U R Not alone my child" or "Y U little" (as seen on the simpsons version of the meme along with the trollface) *When looking for the Y U NO Guy's images online, there may be some pictures of Yuno Gasai from the anime show Future Diary (未来日記 (Mirai Nikki), which is not to be confused with the meme, because the name of the meme has seperated letters rather than combined. *the first meme's background wasn't nothing like the current background, the first meme had a light pink background rather than a light navy blue background like the current picture. *his eyes appears to be wall-eyed like Me Gusta, Derpina, LOL guy, and Rage guy. *he is one of the memes that appears realistically detailed and is the only meme that was inspired from a manga comic book. *On ANIMEME 2 - This is prada on youtube, when Y U NO Guy walks out of the escalator, he sees victoria's secrets at the mall and sarcastically says, "Victoria!, Y U NO Tell me secret!" in the video. Forever alone and Derpina also appear in the video as well. *On ANIMEME 3 - Rainbow dash clopping, Y U NO Guy appears after the Asian father meme and Y U NO Guy says, "Nicolas Cage!, Y U NO make good movies!" in the video. *On ANIMEME 6 - PSYBeam, after the scene when the comedy stand chicken performs a joke, Y U NO appears in the next scene and he says, "Textbooks!, Y U NO have CTRL+F?" in the video. *On Animeme 26 - Mario's wrecking ball, when Y U NO watches willis talking to a boy on tv, after the show is over, Y U NO says, "Willis, Y U NO tell me what your talking about!" he is referring to Willis' famous quote from the show. Other Sources memegenerator.com (some memes may have Y U NO Guy and can also be created) knowyourmeme.com (for other information) youtube.com (for animeme's video Y U NO & Y U NO 2) google images (when you type Y U NO in it) Reddit.com 4chan.com tumblr.com (for first one found) Cheezeburger.com (some memes may have Y U NO Guy in it) Category:Memes Category:Rage Comics Category:Image Macros Category:2nd person advice animals Category:2000's memes Category:Funny Characters Category:Meme Generator Images Category:Serious Characters Category:Unhappy Memes Category:Angry Memes Category:Fully-Wrinked Memes Category:Article stubs Category:Uncolored memes Category:Memes with more than one name Category:Full Appearance Category:Pages with Emoticons Category:Youtube Memes Category:Memes Sometimes Used with Profanity Category:Popular Memes Category:Popular Image Search Memes Category:Realistic-Cartoon Like Category:Anime-Inspired Memes Category:Comic-Inspired Memes Category:Yelling Memes Category:Complaining Memes Category:Memes with Facts Category:Text-Based Memes Category:Customizable Memes Category:Rage Faces Category:Rare memes